villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ocean Entity
The Ocean Entity was a mysterious evil force in the psychological horror film franchise Ringu and its American movie remake The Ring. It was a sea demon who was presumably the biological father of Sadako Yamamura and her American remake counterpart Samara Morgan. It was responsible for granting psionic powers to both Sadako and Samara, which ultimately led to the infamous creation of the cursed videotape which kills the viewer 7 days after watching it. History Background The origins of the Ocean Entity remains unknown and enshrouded with mystery, whcih was exemplified through his absence in the upbringing of both Samara and Sadako. Its existence was sometimes even considered to be hypothetical in nature in the original Japanese films. Although never seen, the Ocean Entity mainly manifests as the ocean itself and the waves can sometimes erratically change or cause a disturbance when its name is mentioned. The Ocean Entity was heavily implied to be a powerful sea demon responsible for passing on the ability of nensha to the offspring of the humans it impregnantes with since the biological mothers of Sadako/Samara were ordinary humans who had limited to no powers themselves. ''Ringu'' series Even though Shizuko Yamamura, Sadako's mother, had sexual intercourse before with Dr. Ikuma, she only became pregnant after spending hours staring at the ocean in Oshima Island. Shizuko reportedly often spoke to the ocean before getting pregnant but it was in an inhuman language that never existed (at least in the perspective of the human characters). Shizuko later gave birth to a baby girl named Sadako in a cave and left her on the beach, hoping she would get washed away by the waves. However, Sadako was still present and ultimately decided to raise her as her own daughter with Dr. Ikuma. Shizuko had powers of her own, implying that Sadako's powers were inherited. Ever since, the Ocean Entity would often have a great influence over the weather in Oshima Island and would often cause destructive waves and typhoons, which many of the locals often blamed on Shizuko and her daughter Sadako since they were the only one possessing supernatural powers, resulting them into becoming outcasts. Only Dr. Ikuma knew that the Ocean Entity was responsible and he often blamed it for Sadako's destructive powers that often tormented herself and others, alienated her and sometimes killed others, including innocent people. ''The Ring'' series In the American remake, the Ocean Entity's identity also remains hypothetical in nature. Evelyn alludes to the Ocean Entity when she explains to Rachel how she got impregnated with Samara. It is unknown if the Ocean Entity was an actual being or a character that was made up in her superstitious delusions but the possibility of Evelyn's claims of being impregnated under mysterious circumstances is raised when it is revealed that no records of Samara's biological father have ever existed. Evelyn also appears to be heavily affected by being impregnated by this being, hinting that her impregnation was through rape rather than by consent in contrast to Shizuko, who formed a strange loving bond with the Ocean Entity. Im 2017 film Rings however, the possibility of Ocean Entity's role in Samara's birth and nensha powers were retconned. Instead, Samara's birth was as result of Evelyn's rape at hands of her pedophiliac husband Burke. Even so, there's no exact explanation how Samara had her nensha powers. Samara is possibly the human incarnation of the Ocean Entity In an alternate origin story of Samara Morgan, Anna and Richard Morgan were her biological parents and often went to extreme lengths to conceive a child due to Anna's several miscarriages. They often left their home in Moesko Island and returned and did the same thing over and over again until they returned with a strange baby girl with the help of a foreign doctor. It is presumed that made deals with demonic forces, more specifically the Ocean Entity, since the locals in Moesko Island mentioned that they both often "messed with nature" which often harmed the local fishing industry, making them fearful of them as they had made dealings with sinister forces. Trivia *In the novel, Shizuko and Dr. Ikuma were Sadako's biological parents. The Ocean Entity's character only applied to the film canon. *It is interesting to note that both Sadako/Samara were born from aquatic origins and both died in a place which contained water, where their powers grew stronger and more destructive. *The Ocean Entity is also similar to Takeo Saeki as both are paternal figures who are responsible for initating a deadly and powerful curse that one of their family members, Sadako/Samara and Kayako Saeki, utilise in order to spread suffering amongst humanity. Both also originate from Japanese horror as well. Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Unseen Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Demon Category:Parents Category:Force of Nature Category:Paranormal Category:Immortals Category:Satanism Category:Deal Makers Category:Perverts Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Cataclysm Category:Mute Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychics Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nameless Category:Dark Forms Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Rapists Category:Thought-Forms Category:Symbolic Category:Possessor Category:Youkai Category:Amoral